


Wonderful

by Ha_Haha_Hahahaha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Lesbianism, Mild Sexual Content, souda's genderbent too btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_Haha_Hahahaha/pseuds/Ha_Haha_Hahahaha
Summary: Hinata gets a new (and admittedly her very first) girlfriend. Life is surprisingly good, except maybe for her poor pal Souda.Written for an exchange on a discord server I'm a part of.





	Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, Niab! Once I saw that you requested lesbian Komahina I got really excited because that's like my biggest dream. I was embarrassed the whole time writing this but in like, a good way, lmao. 
> 
> also I hope you don't mind the inclusion of Souda but every Komahina fic needs a good third wheel am I right

Hinata sat on the edge of her bed, fingers digging into the covers. She tried her best to appear nonchalant, as if nothing had  _ really _ happened. Her body was betraying her, however- her face started to heat up, and she couldn’t quite get a handle on the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she attempted to breathe properly. 

If only Hinata was like the other girl, who was humming so serenely as she put each article of clothing on one by one: the underwear first, then the bra, then the pants, blouse, and probably something else- socks, maybe? It was all routine, no frantic rushing or anxiety to be sensed from her. 

I mean, there were probably good reasons for this. After all, maybe she actually _had_ slept  with other girls before, and therefore didn’t feel as awkward about it. Or maybe, this was just how  _ normal _ people approach things like sex, and Hinata was overthinking everything like an idiot because that’s just how she was- a clueless idiot virgin. Well,  _ ex _ -virgin.

“Hey, uh, Komaeda…” That  _ was _ her name, wasn’t it? Goddammit, Hinata. Nearly forgetting the name of the girl you just slept with is  _ not _ cool. Not cool at all. “Can we like, uh, meet up again? Maybe? If that’s okay with you?” 

“Hmm?” Komaeda looked over her shoulder, brushing her thick, fluffy white hair out of her face. “You actually want to see me again? After all that?” 

“Well gee, if it was  _ that _ bad, then I guess I don’t need to…” 

“No, no, no!” Komaeda instantly flustered, nearly dropping the hair tie loosely looped around her finger. “I didn’t mean it like that! You were  _ wonderful _ , Hinata-san.” 

The praise was a bit too earnest for Hinata  _ not _ to flush in embarrassment. She had already put her clothes back on (snapped one of her bra’s hooks together and threw and ironic t-shirt over it inside out and backwards), but the air was suddenly becoming too hot for anything to comfortably be on her body other than the feeling of another person’s skin. 

“I- uh, thanks. You were great too, you know.” 

Komaeda chuckled, her lips pursing together in a gracious little smile. “So I guess this was your first time. Your experiences will keep getting better once you raise your standards a little, I promise.” 

Hinata thought that Komaeda’s jabs at herself sounded a lot like back-handed insults toward her, but it was probably just a tonal thing, a weird sense of humor that she just couldn’t understand yet. They had done some talking beforehand, and Komaeda already struck her as a little peculiar, a bit lacking in tact. That didn’t stop Hinata from staring, nor the bubble in her chest whenever she would talk in that sweet, soothing voice that made her feel like everything was going to be okay and she didn’t need to worry for the rest of her life. 

“Was it that easy to tell?” Hinata grumbled, already perfectly aware of how obvious she was. “So sue me. I’m kinda new to this, uh, lesbian one-night-stand thing, if that’s what they call it. You were a pretty helpful introduction, though.” 

Komaeda cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy. “Do you really think I had done this before myself?” 

“E-Excuse me?” Hinata frowned, not knowing if Komaeda was screwing with her or not, but her face didn’t hold any hint of malice in it. “Are you seriously telling me you’ve  _ never _ had sex with another girl before? Then how did you- down there…?” 

Komaeda shrugged, more amused than ever. She leaned over and placed her hands on Hinata’s shoulders. “See! I told you that your standards will get higher. I think you just got a little too excited for your own good- and, ah, maybe I did too. After all, women were never lining up to sleep with me. It’s so nice that I finally got the chance, after so much time of only having myself to rely on…” 

Indirect reference to masturbation, Hinata felt better. Good, she wasn’t the only newcomer. A lot of other people were experiencing things for the first time as well. Now, asking Komaeda to keep in contact became a whole hell of a lot easier. “So, to get back to my initial question, can we see each other again?” 

Komaeda nodded and then brought her lips against Hinata’s, dry and close-mouthed. Hinata opened her mouth just a sliver, and Komaeda quickly got the message, bringing her hands up to cup her face and crawling into her lap. 

Hinata thought deeply about how she had class at eight o’clock the next day. 

* * *

“I’m tellin’ ya, Hinata, there’s no way he can resist me!” 

Souda banged her hand down on the table, nearly causing her cup of coffee to fly into the air and spill all over her clothes. Hinata took nodded along, deciding to pay more mind to the delicious taste of her pancakes instead. 

“I mean, seriously! I’m the perfect girl. I’ve got a rockin bod, a good personality, and, uh, practical abilities! What more could a prince want?!” 

“I don’t know, Souda, maybe he just wants to be a regular exchange student.” 

“What?! That’s not the way to go! You gotta at least try to be cool. Aren’t westerners supposed to be like that- you know, the whole standing out and being yourself thing?” 

“I think that rule only applies if you have a decent personality.” 

“Oh, screw you, sis. What do you know about having a good personality, eh? You’re still a virgin yourself, y’know.” 

Hinata nearly choked on her food, or spat it out square back on her plate, both of which would have been equally disgusting. Souda, who had become quite keen on catching the subtleties in facial expressions in conversations about sex, narrowed her eyebrows, displeased and suspicious. 

“What’s that face for?” she asked, “Are you hiding something from me?” 

“Nothing that you need to know,” Hinata coughed, pounding on her chest with a fist at the feeling of acid shooting up into her esophagus. 

“Aw, come on!” Souda whined, “That is  _ not _ the face of someone who has nothing to hide! Besides, we’re Soul Sisters! We’re supposed to be open and honest with each other about this stuff, right?” 

“Right.” Hinata conceded that Souda  _ did _ have a point. She was always ready to share the details of her personal life, however depressing or filthy, yet Hinata’s always took on the role of just sitting back and listening. It would only be fair for her to let her friend in on a few intimidate details. Refusing would just make Souda’s pleas worse, anyway, seeing how she was already gripping the edge of the table with intensity. 

Hinata took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. “I’m not a virgin anymore.” 

“What?!” Souda exclaimed, nearly leaping out of her seat. “Are you serious?!” 

“Shhhh!” Hinata hushed, putting her index finger up to her lips. “Don’t be so weird about it! It’s not even a big deal!” 

“Of course it’s a big deal! It’s a step into adulthood! Listen, I’m totally jealous of you right now but I’m gonna congratulate you anyway, just like a good friend should.” Souda leaned back and flashed a toothy grin, feeling fairly proud of herself for her considerate behavior. “So, who’s the lucky man? Or lady? Both?” 

“Souda, stop,” Hinata groaned, “Anyway, for your information, it was a girl. Another college student.” 

“Is that all you’re gonna tell me? What did she look like? Was she frisky?” 

“I’m not going to answer any of your questions if you’re going to ask ones like that.” 

“You’re no fun,” Souda pouted. Incidentally, and much to Hinata’s relief, a ping sounded from her phone. She took it out of her jumpsuit and a few seconds later was about to bang her face on the table. “Ugh, it’s the shop. They need me for some emergency repairs or something.” 

She dug into her pocket and pulled out a musty, crumpled twenty-dollar bill. “Breakfast’s on me, Hinata. See you later, if you’re not with your new girlfriend or anything.” 

Souda laughed as she walked out of the cafe, earning the stares of many dignified and respectful customers. Hinata just sighed, feeling like a weight had been alleviated from her. She took out her own phone in hopes of having received text messages. 

There was one from Komaeda. She was offering to play a game of mobile archery. She ended up beating Hinata fairly decisively. 

* * *

“I should probably introduce you to my friends soon,” Hinata said, spread-eagled on Komaeda’s bed. It was way larger than what one person would need, the bedspread being a lavish red velvet, but hell if it wasn’t incredibly comfortable. “And you’d do the same, I guess.” 

“Friends,” Komaeda muttered, more to herself than to anyone else. She plopped down on the bed beside Hinata, trying her best to mimic her relaxed position. “It’s hilarious that you assume I have any friends to show you.” 

“Oh,  _ come on _ . You must have at least one person, right? A family member, at least?” 

“Right, so I didn’t tell you…” Komaeda stared up at the ceiling, not elaborating any further on the statement. Hinata was positively bewildered. 

“You didn’t tell me about what?” 

“That I’m an orphan,” Komaeda yawned, “My parents died in a plane crash when I was very young. I never had any older siblings, and I was always sort of out-of-touch with my extended family, so I don’t really have any relatives to speak of.” 

“Um” was the only thing Hinata could say in response to that. It felt weird, like a gnawing sensation at her heart strings, to hear someone she genuinely cares about just stating a highly tragic, saddening part of her life like it was the morning breeze. At the same time, she was dumbfounded as to what one would actually say to that. A simple “I’m sorry that happened to you” just didn’t seem to cover the full range of emotions in a way that would seem sincere. 

“...you don’t really mince words, do you, Komaeda.” 

“I suppose I don’t,” Komaeda said, almost in a whisper. “Though I shouldn’t just dump such heavy information on you like that. If anything, you’re the truly interesting one between the two of us.” She turned over on her side so that she could see Hinata properly, and reached out to run a finger gently up and down her arm. “There are a lot of things I want to know about you, Hinata-san.” 

A warmth started to spread on Hinata’s face, starting at the tip of her nose and running down the sides to flow into her cheeks. Komaeda noticed, of course she noticed. There was no way she couldn’t have noticed it, but it made Hinata feel better to pretend that she didn’t. 

“O-Okay, ask me anything,” she stammered, trying to put on a brave persona in the face of such impending danger. “I d-don’t really have anything to hide, you know.” 

“Sure you don’t.” 

Hinata wanted to be the bigger person and turn over on her side as well so that she could face Komaeda properly, but she felt paralyzed, not knowing what limb to move or initiative to take. Maybe that was okay, though. Maybe it was acceptable to let Komaeda take the lead. 

“Do you believe in God, Hinata-san?” 

“Pft,” Hinata blew, hitting a piece of hair that was resting on her face annoyingly. “Excuse me? That’s a bit of a serious conversation topic.” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Komaeda said, her finger sliding on to Hinata’s dress shirt and over her shoulder. “I should start with something a little less intense. Do you believe in Santa Claus?” 

“Are you serious right now? Of course I don’t believe in Santa. I haven’t since I was like, seven years old, ah-” 

Hinata couldn’t help herself from gasping as Komaeda’s finger passed over the underside of her breast, trying to hook itself underneath her bra. Komaeda stilled her movements, feeling a little unsure whether to progress or not. 

“So, if you don’t believe in Santa, does that mean you don’t believe in God either?” 

“N-No, that doesn’t mean remotely the same thing.” Hinata was wincing, her mind not really even focused on the conversation at hand. “Keep doing the thingy with your hand, Komaeda.” 

Komaeda giggled, light and with a little mischief, and continued her ministrations. “Well, I just thought that people who believe in one thing may as well have a propensity for believing in another, but I suppose it’s pretty unfair to compare Santa Claus to a higher being. Although, little kids probably don’t see much of a difference.” 

Hinata could feel the mattress sink as Komaeda inched forward, bringing her face up to her ear and trying to intertwine their legs together. Hinata felt like she was about to die, and if it did end up being her fate, it wouldn’t be the worst way to go. “I-I believe in evolution, a-and my mom. Kind of.” 

Komaeda stayed silent for a total of five seconds before bursting into laughter, any facade of emotional restraint or even smoothness popping like a bubble. “Hinata-san, y-you’re so-!” 

“I’m so  _ what _ ?” Hinata asked. She was slightly annoyed with the notion that what she said was  _ that _ hilarious but she couldn’t completely blame Komaeda either. The whole situation was pretty humorous, from the awkward pillow talk to how Komaeda’s hand still managed to cup a breast fairly firmly despite needing to shove her face into the blanket to keep herself from exploding. 

“You’re s-so…” Komaeda lifted her face from the covers and pressed her face against Hinata’s cheek, letting some of her joyful tears dot against the skin. “Y-You’re so...wonderful.” 

“Ugh,” Hinata sobbed, completely unprepared for the limits of fuzziness her heart could take. “This is ridiculous.” 

“ _ You’re  _ ridiculous. It’s so painfully obvious that you’re excited yet you haven’t moved a muscle in the last half hour.” 

“Maybe I don’t want to move.” 

“Then I’ll make you.” Komaeda winked devilishly, like she was playing a game she was determined to win, and took her hand out of Hinata’s shirt and snuck it under the waistband of her skirt. Hinata couldn’t even let out a grunt before Komaeda’s lips were on hers. 

It was strange. The first time, Komaeda’s lips felt strangely cold, like she had just eaten a popsicle. Now, they were warm and molten. 

* * *

“Your girlfriend’s weird, dude.” 

“She’s  _ really _ not. She’s just eccentric. And haven’t you only met her like, I don’t know, once?” 

Souda wrinkled her nose, bit her lip, and twirled one of her poorly-done braids around her index finger. “One time’s enough.” 

Hinata threw her hands up in the air, dumbfounded at how far Souda’s judgments of her life could go. “I give up. How do I know you’re not just being jealous?” 

“I’m just saying, that girl is no prince- or, well, princess, in her case.” 

Souda was right, she wasn’t a princess, but she was wonderful anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> tfw no genderbent komaeda gf : ((((((((((


End file.
